


Is this your heartbeat? (or is it mine?)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Facials, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda vanilla, real lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sound of violins and the darkest shade of green and the feel of velvet too," Tyler thinks.</p><p>Title from Pressure by Milk & Bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this your heartbeat? (or is it mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. I don't have any excuses. Forgive me?

Tyler knows what love is. He does.

He knows that it's the sound of trumpets and the color burgundy and the feel of silk but it’s always nice to be reminded.

“You know I love you right?” Josh asks one day. Their limbs are tangled haphazardly in the old bed they share. Tyler’s eyes are closed but the tapping of the rain does nothing to lull him to sleep and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Of course Josh Loves Him. Tyler feels it everywhere. He knows.

“Yes.” Tyler responds softly. Lifting his head off of Josh's chest, looking Josh in the eye.

“I just want you to know.” Josh states, lifting Tyler's hand from where he has it entwined in his grasp and pressing it to his lips. “Need you to know.”

“I know.” Tyler says sitting up and crawling into Josh's lap, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck to anchor him there. “I love you too. Cross my heart.”

“Hope to die?” Josh teases, leaning his head back onto the headboard of their bed, eyes still focused on Tyler, taking all of him in. The angelic qualities of him.The glow of his cheeks and the sheen of his eyes.

“Stick a whole goddamn needle in my eye,” Tyler exhales. He doesn't know where the playfulness went, but for now he's caught in the awe of Josh's gaze. He doesn't know what he would do without it. Disappear probably. Evaporate? Melt?

Josh hears the gears in his head turning and smiles.

“You're so beautiful.” Josh whispers to the air. “So beautiful, Ty.”

“Don't say that.” Tyler laughs, looking down at his lap.

“But you are,” Josh retaliates bringing a hand up to ghost over Tyler's cheeks and jaw, feather-light touches sending shivers down Tyler's spine. “You are,” Josh's voice grows stronger but his touches remain light as he says it. His eyebrows furrow when he traces the curve of Tyler's lips with his fingertips.

Innocent breaths turn into desperate gasps as Josh pulls Tyler into a rough kiss. He wastes no time bringing his hands up to Tyler's jaw, pressing warm hands into the soft skin of his cheeks.

“Josh I-” Tyler semi protests, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Josh's.

“Let me show you,” Josh pleads. “Let me prove to you how beautiful you are.”

Tyler pauses for a second sighing, then nods and hurriedly attaches their lips again. Less eager this time. Savoring the drag and warmth of each other's mouths.

As their breathing grows heavy and impatient, Josh pulls away from Tyler's lips to kiss along his throat. Tyler whines at the feeling of wet bites being left over his neck.

“Gorgeous, baby. Gorgeous.” Josh mumbles into Tyler's shoulder, running his hands up under Tyler's shirt, touching the seemingly endless expanse of golden skin. “Can't wait to touch all of you.”

“Please.” Tyler whispers, beginning to rock back and forth on Josh's lap and run desperate hands up and down Josh’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Josh soothes, pressing a kiss to each of Tyler’s cheeks, each of Tyler’s eyelids, then lightly onto Tyler’s trembling lips. “Lay down baby let me make you feel good.”

Tyler looks into Josh's eyes for one last lingering moment, before flopping onto his back in the middle of the bed.

Josh pushes Tyler's legs apart and sits between them. He taps Tyler's knee, prompting him to scoot forward and wrap his legs around Josh's hips. The way Tyler's hair is disheveled and red red lips are parted slightly causes Josh's heart to almost burst. Almost.

The sharp black lines of ink laced down Tyler’s arms serve as a glowing contrast to his tan skin. It’s the finest form of art to him. Josh runs his hands up and down Tyler's inner thighs, savoring the soft sighs of relief he hears below him.

“God, your body,” Josh says, shaking his head and smoothing his hands from Tyler's hips up to his shoulders and back down his arms.

He leans down to ghost a kiss against Tyler's forehead. “Your beautiful brain.” He trails his lips down to Tyler's eyelids, kissing them both, then moving on to his cheeks “Your pretty face.” Josh states, shaking his head in incredulity. “And those lips,” Josh groans, pressing broad palms and warm fingertips into the soft flesh of Tyler's ass. “Want your mouth all over me,” Josh admits, pressing open mouthed kisses down Tyler's exposed throat and just under the collar of his shirt. “Want my mouth all over you.”

Tyler’s eyes widen as he squirms, pressing closer to Josh digging his heels into Josh's lower back. “Yeah?” He asks. Incredulous. Oblivious to his own beauty. As if it doesn't numb Josh's entire psyche.

“I’m fucking crazy about you,” Josh whispers,  “Absolutely fucking crazy.”

Tyler rushes to close the space between them, pressing one hand to Josh's cheek and the other in between his shoulder blades.

They cling to each other's lips like it's the only thing keeping them alive. Tyler's whines get louder and louder as Josh bites his bottom lip and presses his fingertips into Tyler's thighs.

Tyler licks into Josh's mouth softly, whimpering a million prayers onto his breath.

Josh breaks the kiss, traveling downward to where he’s pushed Tyler's shirt up to his chest. He mouths around his nipples with a swirl of his tongue, eliciting a sharp moan from Tyler's swollen lips.

“Please,” Tyler whines, tangling his fingers in Josh's hair. “Touch me.”

Josh hums onto Tyler's skin, pulling back to blow cool air on the wet trails he'd left. He follows his lips with his hands, trailing chaste kisses and soft touches down Tyler's shivering torso. Josh stops just above the waistband of Tyler's boxers and sinks his teeth into the soft pudge of his stomach.

“ _Oh._ ” Tyler gasps at the pain, arching off the bed, but melts into groans when Josh licks over the bruise, and blows on it too. “Please please, Josh I need-”

Josh knows exactly what he needs when he shushes him and brings a hand down to his crotch, ghosting his knuckles along Tyler's clothed cock. “You have no fucking idea what you're doing to me, princess.” Josh chokes out through gritted teeth, “So so good. So patient for me.”

“Yeah yes.” Tyler gasps, scrambling to clutch the sheets out of relief and further frustration. “Please fuck me. Please.”

“Mm.” Josh ponders, settling between Tyler’s legs and turning his head to kiss along the inside of Tyler's thigh. “Soon, baby. Soon.”

With the sound Tyler makes above him Josh realizes a casual soon is more like a panicked ASAP and his dick can't possibly get any harder.

“Up.” Josh commands, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Tyler's boxers. Tyler raises his hips giving Josh a better angle to tug them off Tyler's legs and throw them onto the floor.

Josh can, apparently, get harder.

As soon as Tyler drops his hips his entire lower half comes into focus. His cock lays flushed and heavy against his stomach, leaking beads of precum onto the sensitive skin.

“Fuck.” Josh sighs, raking his gaze over Tyler's entire body. He takes in every flaw and every remarkable detail his boy has to offer. Not flawless, but still perfectly disheveled and on the brink of fucking wrecked.

Josh stumbles for a minute, hurrying to reach under the bed. His fingertips brush the bottle of lube and he almost falls before quickly sitting up and generously coating his fingers. His lips find a sensitive spot on Tyler's inner thigh, desperately sucking bruises into the soft skin and causing Tyler to jerk his hips slightly. “You ready, baby?”

“Yes now. Please.” Tyler whimpers. His voice is shrill with arousal. It sends shivers down Josh's spine.

Josh hums low and obscene, flipping the switch from intimate to plain desperate, pushing a single finger into him. Tyler's moans pour out of his mouth when Josh adds a second finger almost too soon, scissoring them slowly. “ _Ah_ y-yes mm please. Please. JoshJoshJosh.”

Tyler's teeth bite down on his bottom lip until it's raw and red, while his hips involuntarily grind down onto Josh's fingers when he crooks them slightly. Josh clamps a hand down on Tyler's hips stilling his movements. “Still.”

Tyler whines at that, throwing his head back onto a pillow and arching his back to achieve a better angle for Josh to continue fucking him with his fingers. It seems to work, because as soon as Tyler exhales, a sharp shiver runs throughout his entire body.

“ _Josh,_ ” Tyler says, much too loud in the thickness of the otherwise silent air.

Josh looks up from where he'd still been kissing and biting Tyler's thighs, leaving constellations of bruises over the blank warm canvas. He smirks when he sees the mask of patience on Tyler's face. His eyes are the widest Josh has ever seen them, his hair is sticking up in several tufts, and his bottom lip is red and bleeding from biting it through shocks of pleasure.

Josh is already moving towards the discarded bottle of lube when Tyler hisses out a “Fuck me.” So pornographic Josh has to remind himself to file it away for later. Or at least remind himself to come back to earth.

“Knees.” Josh says, impatiently flipping Tyler over so he’s on his hands and knees in the center of the bed, elbows almost shaking from over-stimulation.

Tyler breathes a sigh of relief, melting into the garden trail of kisses Josh plants down Tyler's spine, holding Tyler's hip with one hand and undoing his pants with the other. When Josh reaches the small of Tyler's back, he takes the hand holding his hip and brings it down hard on Tyler's ass, startling a gasp out of him.

Josh barely gives Tyler any time to recover from the sting of his hand before he's lining himself up at Tyler's entrance and thrusting in slowly.

Tyler's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth drops open in a throaty “ _Oh,”_ when Josh bottoms out completely. His hips twitch back on their own accord when he realizes Josh hasn't moved yet. “God _move.”_ Tyler growls, hanging his head.

“Oh?” Josh questions, when he pulls out to the tip and slams back in without warning, all but silencing Tyler’s whines.

“F-fuck god,” Tyler whimpers, as Josh picks up the pace. “ _Harder,_ yesyesyes.”

Josh grunts and takes ahold of Tyler's hips again, pulling out abruptly to flip him onto his back. He smooths his hands up the backs of Tyler's thighs, hooking Tyler's legs around his waist and thrusts back in.

Tyler claws at the back of Josh's shoulders squeezing his eyes shut as he's fucked into the mattress. “ _God Josh, ohohoh.”_

Josh drops to his elbows, shrouding Tyler's shuddering body with his own and burying his face in Tyler's neck.

“ _Josh_ ,” Tyler moans, drawn out but quiet and breathless. He tangles his hands in Josh's hair tugging him back to his lips.

“Come baby, please, wanna see you,” Josh whispers onto Tyler's lips, finally wrapping a hand around Tyler's painfully hard cock.

Tyler cries out at Josh's touch. Bucking up into his fist and down onto his cock. Josh's stroke quickens, drops of precum slicking Tyler up.

Tyler comes all over his own chest seconds later with a loud high moan, arching his back and leaving perfect crescent shaped marks in Josh's shoulder blades.

Josh reminds himself to store the image in the back of his mind forever. He files it under _‘do not lose ever no matter what’._

 _“_ Fuck, you're so beautiful I love you so much.” Josh rambles, pulling out abruptly. Tyler's legs are still shaking and he's breathing heavily and his cheeks are flushed and and and,

Josh wants to come on his face.

“Tyler,” Josh says quietly leaning back up onto his knees.

Tyler glances down at him, perfect ruby red lips swollen and shiny.

Josh makes a noise in the back of his throat he's pretty sure he's never made before. He's got a hand around his cock involuntarily stroking slowly, looking Tyler up and down. “Can I, um,”

Tyler's eyebrows furrow for just a second, then his eyes go wide and he's nodding, maneuvering himself onto his hands and knees and crawling up the bed.

It only takes two, three more thrusts into Josh's own fist until he's coming with a groan on Tyler's lips.

“You're so fucking gorgeous, god you look so good like this,” Josh says low and wrecked, biting his lip, holding on to reality for dear life.

Tyler just hums a steady tone of approval, looking up at Josh through thick eyelashes, darting his tongue out to lap at the cum dripping down his chin.

“God, I love you.” Josh says again, scooping Tyler up into another kiss. It's sloppy and messy and Tyler tastes like cum but Josh thinks it's the hottest fucking thing in the world, really.

“Mmm you said that already.” Tyler retorts, flopping back onto his pillow.

“You love me too.” Is all Josh says when he clambers up the bed pulling Tyler onto his chest.

 _‘The sound of violins and the darkest shade of green and the feel of velvet too’_ Tyler thinks. “I guess I do.” He says out loud.


End file.
